Liyldrid Armitage
Overview Appearance Biography Early life Meeting Gornara Crennes (301 AG - 310 AG) For a while, House Armitage had been casting away families who married into the family and killing the descendants, who are descendants to the family throne without knowing. House Armitage have a history of casting away parts of their lineage that they have dislikes for various reasons for a while, trying to end any right to claim the throne - but struggle to find a the Crennes Family whilst trying to kill them with an army as they are more reclused than the other descendants. Therefore, in 301 AG, House Armitage tries a new plan to find the members of the family by selecting one of House Armitage to leave and get close to them. House Armitage try to get someone to get close to the family because as House Armitage know that there is already a displeasure towards them in Contra, They decided to not kill them straight away and instead send someone to get close. They choose to do this because if they have someone close to a member of the other family who they view likely to want to take power, The people of Contra will respect the family more with less displeasure towards them. This would also make it easier to get close/kill other familes they would want to kill. After they get close, even if all the other members of House Armitage are dead, they can then kill the member of the Crennes Family like a pig for slaughter. They would make it look like an accident to continue House Armitage's rule and have the rest of Contra still supporting them. Liyldrid volunteers to leave the castle to find a member coming up with the facade that she grows tired of her family's expectations of her. Liyldrid leaves Connett Castle to travel into Contra where she meets Gornara Crennes, the last alive member of the Crennes family, a blacksmith living in a nearby town. After a few weeks, Liyldrid and Gornara grow to accept and love eachother with Liyldrid pretending to love him to follow up on her family's plan. House Armitage would have sent knights to go and find Liyldrid around this time. When she is found by the knights, She agrees to return to Connett Castle aslong as Gornara can come with her. In Connett Castle, Gornara looks in the library researching the history of House Armitage as he has been always interested in the subject. When researching the history, he finds out there is a part missing. Gornara informs Liyldrid where he tries to find the missing link with Liyldrid knowing exactly where it is. However, Liyldrid still helps Gornara to get close to him. Eventually, Liyldrid and Gornara find the missing part in the family tree. The scroll had been cast away and hidden by House Armitage when Gornara's family were kicked out of House Armitage. When Liyldrid and Gornara find the missing link, Gornara is mad that his family had been kicked out of the throne for many generations causing him to complain to the House Armitage with Liyldrid 'agreeing' with him causing both of them to get kicked out of Connett Castle. Over a few years, Gornara and Liyldrid travel to various towns in Contra telling the inhabitants about the missing link in the family tree and how unfair it is. After a few years in 307 AG, the Great War starts with House Grenthyx killing the rulers of House Armitage later in 310 AG along with many Contrians. After this massacre, Liyldrid and Gornara march up to the castle to fill the void left by the killing of the ruling family. With the ruling family dead, Gornara becomes king of Connett Castle. However, a few days later, before a speech with the Inhabitants of Connett Castle and the surrounding towns, Liyldrid poisons Gornara's drink. At the speech, when Gornara takes a drink, Gornara starts choking and dies. the Contrians watching think he had just had a stroke or poisoned by an unknown attacker as they didnt know Liyldrid poisoned the drink. The Contrians would think it wasnt Liyldrid as they had seen her be nice to him and in love with him for years. Liyldrid immediately acts like she is surprised and shocked like she is trying to save him to gain the Contrians' trust. However, she in reality poisoned Gornara to become queen and carry on her Family's legacy by succeeding on her family's original plan to kill Gornara's whole family. When Gornara is dead, Liyldrid becomes the new queen of Connett Castle. A few days later, Liyldrid shockingly finds out that she is pregnant with Gornara's baby. Family (Ask branco to put a family tree for the Contra ruling People once you have names) Category:Characters Category:Contra Character